Someone I Truly Love
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: The story of L and Beyond, if they were normal grade 10 students. HIGHSCHOOL FIC. AU. OOC-NESS. Some boy-love if you're looking, i can't help but slip some in my stories


_I do not own Death Note, PS3, or Little Big Planet. ^^_

**Yeahh...Haha, new, really random story much? Blame the internet. It kept shutting down. . Well...I hope you like it. BB and L are kiiinda OOC in the story, just so you know.**

"Hey Beyond!"

"Beyond! What's up?"

"Look, it's Beyond!"

Beyond walked down the hall, hearing people call out to him all around, whether it be from friends or random people. Beyond was the most popular person in the school (even having his own fan club), but Beyond only wanted to talk to one person at the moment.

Answering the calls with waves, or "hello" or "I'm fine, thank you", Beyond turned down a hall that was a bit more deserted. At the end of the mostly empty hall were a few girls checking him out, enticed by his mysterious red eyes, even though it was a known fact that Beyond was bisexual and mainly into men. Ignoring the girls, Beyond walked straight to the other male at his locker.

"Hey, L," Beyond said, smiling in his way that always looked like a smirk. Lots of people said that Beyond and L were very similar, but Beyond never got how. While they both had similar hair, Beyond's wasn't as naturally messy, and L got dark circles around his eyes from not sleeping, as he was an insomniac, while Beyond simply used eyeliner. Plus, while L wore basically the same thing everyday, Beyond often wore more complicated outfits.

"Yeah?" L said after hearing his nickname. Nobody knew L's real name. He introduced himself as L, he answered to L and L only, that was it. It wasn't even certain that the teachers knew.

"Want to hang out at my place tonight?" Beyond asked.

"Okay," L said to his best and only, friend. "Are your parents out?"

"Yeah," Beyond laughed. "Free range on the booze!"

L stared at Beyond.

Beyond chuckled. "I know, I know... just kidding, L. I know you don't drink-"

"And I know that you do, which bugs the crap out of me. You know its bad for you." L said in a lecturing tone.

"Yes, yes, Mother. I can stop whenever," Beyond said in a mocking tone.

"That's it," L said with a laugh, and lightly tackled Beyond, tickling him.

"Ahh! L! St-stop it! Oh, shit, why the f-f-fuck did I t-tell you my only w-weakness!" Beyond cried out, laughing.

L, smirking, lightly ran a hand up Beyond's back, knowing Beyond couldn't stand that.

Shuddering, Beyond looked at L, a devious look in his eyes. "Oh, it's _on_." Smirking, and laughing, Beyond grabbed L and fell to the ground, taking L with him. Reaching down, he grabbed the back of L's knees.

"Beyond! Ahh, ahh... Stop it- AHH!" jerking his knee, he grabbed Beyond's side again.

"L! Stop it!" Laughing, he started to tickle L even more, L making even more noise.

"Ahh! B-Beyond!"

... Of course, L and Beyond weren't the only ones in the hall.

"Ahem."

Looking up, as he was still on top of L, Beyond's eyes widened to see L and his's English teacher, the meanest teacher in the school. "Uhh, Ms. Misora, I-I can explain, we were just-"

"No, I think I've seen, and heard, enough." Ms. Misora said. As it was mentioned, it was known that Beyond preferred men, as did L, who was gay, and most teachers thought L and Beyond were dating, being as close as they were. "What you two were doing is highly inappropriate for school, and you two shall be seeing the principle."

"Okay," Beyond said, getting off of L. L, getting up, looked at Ms. Misora. "When?" He asked.

"Now." Ms. Misora dead-panned.

"But lunch just started!" Beyond complained.

"Just go to the office, Beyond, L." Ms. Misora said, walking in the opposite direction.

As soon as she left, Beyond looked at L, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." L grumbled.

"Yes it is!" Beyond said, laughing hard enough that he needed to rest a hand on L's shoulder. "She thought we were getting it on- and the look on her face!" Laughing wildly, tears started to form in Beyond's eyes.

"...It was pretty funny, now that you admit it," L said, snickering as well. "The way she looked at us, I kinda wish we had a camera, actually," L said, laughing more.

"Yeah, and we could've put it in the yearbook too!" Beyond, his voice shaking with amusement. They just managed to stop laughing by the time they got to the office.

"Shit," Beyond said, giggling a bit. "Has my makeup smudged?"

"Let's see..." L said, checking Beyond's face. "Nope, you're fine."

"Good." Beyond said.

Walking in, L still smiling a bit, Beyond full out smirking, as if he was going to laugh again, they walked to the front desk. "Uhh," Beyond started "We were told to see the principle?"

"Yeah," the front desk lady said. "He's expecting you."

Walking in, L and Beyond both sat down in the two chairs in front of Mr. Roger's desk.

"Hello, L, Beyond" Mr. Roger said slowly. "I've been told by Ms. Misora that you two have been caught doing... inappropriate things in the hallway?"

L looked at Beyond, not wanting to explain.

Beyond sighed. "It's seriously not what it looked like. You see, Mr, Roger," Beyond started, rubbing the back of his neck, "Me and L were just having a friendly little argument, and he started to tickle me- I'm not blaming him, I started the whole thing. I guess we went a bit far when I knocked him over and got on top of him to tickle him?" Beyond laughed slightly, looking down.

Mr. Roger raised his eyebrow. "But Ms. Misora said you were making," Mr. Andrews cleared his throat, "suggestive noises? I doubt just tickling does that-"

"Oh, no, Mr. Roger, that was me," L said. "I do make odd noises when being tickled."

Mr. Roger looked at L, as if he was saying 'expect me to believe that one?'

"Oh, no, its true, see?" Beyond said, poking L's side, which resulted in a "Ahh! Beyond!" from L.

"... Fine, I guess you guys get off the hook this time," Mr. Roger said, simply not wanting to deal with the two raven-haired sophomores anymore. "But if you two have anymore... tickle fights... don't expect to get off the hook as easily."

"Okay, thank you, goodbye, Mr. Roger," L said, getting up, along with Beyond.

Mr. Roger just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand.

Leaving the office, Beyond looked at L and said "You know, we really gotta stop doing stuff like that in the halls. It's bad enough the teachers know we both like guys... and are all perverts."

L laughed. "Nice one, Beyond."

"Okay, so, see you after school?" Beyond said, realizing that lunch was almost over.

"Yup," L said.

"Okay!" Beyond said, picking up L by the waist and lifting up the taller man and moving him from side to side. Beyond really liked hugs. "Bye!" Before letting go, Beyond quickly squeezed one of L's sides again.

"Ahh! Beyond!" L said, laughing. "See you!"

At Beyond's house, the red-eyed male waited for his best friend to show up. After putting away everything that would upset L, and putting out some food, Beyond had nothing to do.

And after what seemed like forever but was actually five minuets, L showed up.

"L!" Beyond said, hugging L again.

'And we wonder why everyone thinks we're dating', L thought, laughing slightly. "Hello, Beyond!" L said, hugging Beyond back.

"Come in, come in!" Beyond said. "I made food!"

L looked at the coffee table in beyond's living room to find it covered in strawberries, a sugar bowl, and some toast-next to some strawberry jam, of course.

"More like, you found food and put it on your table," L laughed, but walked over and dipped on of the strawberries in the sugar, making sure it was evenly coated.

"Hey, I did take the time to cut the green bits off of the strawberries!" Beyond defended.

"I guess," L laughed. He popped the strawberry in his mouth, letting the sugar dissolve before eating the fruit. As he picked up another strawberry and put more sugar on it, Beyond popped up behind L and, putting his hands on L's shoulder and putting his head next to L's, said "I want one!" and opened his mouth.

"Fine," L said, and laughed as he put the strawberry on Beyond's tongue. After Beyond ate it, he stuck his finger in his mouth. "I hate how the seeds get stuck in your teeth. Ahh." Making odd noises as he got all of the seeds out, L laughed again. "I guess that's why you like strawberry jam?" he asked the younger, red-eyed male.

"Yup!" Beyond said, grabbing the jar of jam and sticking his fingers into it.

"... Please. Use a spoon." L said, popping another one of the tiny strawberries in his mouth.

"No, spoons taste weird." Beyond said. "Plus, I took two jars out, on the off chance that you wanted some, so you wouldn't have to worry about my not using spoons." Sticking his tongue out at L, Beyond took another glob of jam off of his fingers.

After eating the strawberries and jam, L also eating the extra sugar straight ("And you say that's bad with my jam!" Beyond had complained), the two had gone up to Beyond's room, with the black carpet, curtains, and red walls. Beyond had a fascination with red and black, and most of his room was made up of these colours. Jam jars littered the floor, and dirty clothes piled up in a corner.

"You need to fix this place up." L stated, eyeing some smashed jam jars in one corner.

"Please, L, you know I hate clean things." Beyond said, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah..." L said jokingly, sitting next to Beyond.

L eyed a few smashed beer bottles disapprovingly, but decided to not say anything about it.

"You know..." Beyond said, that devious look back in his red eyes. "We never got to finish our tickle war..."

"Beyond, plea- Ahh!" L said as Beyond attacked his stomach. L reacted by grabbing Beyond's sides.

Their tickling escalated, and soon enough they were in the same position as they were in the hall, with Beyond pinning L down to the bed.

Panting, as they were both tired out, Beyond rested his head on L's chest. Beyond and L had an odd relationship. They were close enough to do things most couples did without questioning them. Because that was how their friendship worked, no questions asked.

"Fuck, you know EXACTLY where I'm most sensitive," Beyond said, looking up at L.

"Yeah, straight back at you." L said back, laughing.

After laying there for a bit, Beyond pretending to feel L up at one point for a joke, he suddenly pushed up on L's chest, resulting in an "oof" from L.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Beyond asked, getting up.

"Uhh...sure?" L said, getting up.

"Lets go, lets go!" Beyond said, grabbing L's hand and dragging him down the stairs.

"Ahh!" L said, almost falling down the stairs because of how fast Beyond was going.

When they got to the living room again, Beyond pushed L in the direction of the movies.

"Pick one," he said.

"But, Beyond, what if you don't like the one I choose?" L asked.

"Don't worry, I like all of them," Beyond said. "Just don't look at the ones on the bottom shelf."

"Why?" L asked.

"Just don't... those are all chick flicks. I really don't know why I have them," Beyond laughed.

Laughing, L looked through all of the movies, until he found one that looked interesting. "This one?" He asked, holding it up for Beyond to see.

"Sure!" Beyond said, grabbing the movie and shoving it into the DVD tray.

While the previews were playing, Beyond suddenly got up and said, "I'm gonna go get some strawberries, okay?"

"Okay," L replied, not really looking up.

In the kitchen, Beyond carefully cut all of the ends off of the strawberries, until-

"Ah! Shit.." he whispered. He had cut his finger, and blood was starting to get on the counter. Lifting the finger up, Beyond quickly licked up all of the blood. He didn't know why, but he loved the taste of it.

After making sure he wasn't bleeding anymore, and washing off his face, Beyond took out the strawberries, sugar bowl, and a jar of strawberry jam to the living room, where the main menu of the DVD was playing.

"Why are you so intent on making sure there's enough food for ten people, Beyond? It's not like you," L said jokingly.

"Because... I want you to come over a lot, not to think 'Oh, Beyond never has any food, I'm gonna make up excuses not to go'," Beyond said, placing the food down.

"So food decides whether I hang out with you or not?" L asked. "Meh...I'm never allowed strawberries in sugar anyways where I live." L said, taking a strawberry and dipping it into the sugar bowl.

After hitting play, Beyond quickly grabbed his jar of jam and started to eat it in his unique fashion. "You can have as much as you want here, don't worry," Beyond said. "I have too much sugar, because my parents always buy it when we go out for groceries but almost never use it."

"Great," L said, turning back to watch the movie.

After the movie ended, and all of the food was gone, Beyond got up and said, "Go up to my room, I'm gonna go put these away and then I'll be up there."

"Okay," L said, walking up the stairs.

After Beyond finished cleaning everything up (Oh, how he hated cleaning,) he slowly crept up the stairs, crawling on his hands and feet. Beyond had an odd way of crawling, with his knees in front of him, sticking out side to side.

Slowly opening his door, he was happy to see L facing away, looking out the dirty window, sitting on the closer side of his bed. Slowly getting up, he snuck up to L and...

"Gotcha!" Beyond said, suddenly throwing himself at L, knocking him over.

"Gahh!" L said, seriously surprised. "Beyond..." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry..." Beyond said.

"Please, don't do that," L said, looking at Beyond. "You scared me half to death!" His eyes were as wide as they could go.

"Okay," Beyond said, looking down.

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit, before suddenly-

"Beyond?" L asked.

"Yeah?" Beyond said.

"... I'm sorry.. I get scared easily-"

"It's fine," Beyond said. "I shouldn't have, I just like scaring people..." He poked L's arm.

"Beyond," L said, looking at the red eyed 15-year-old. "Why- uhh...what's that?" L said, looking at the cut on Beyond's finger.

"Oh, that was from cutting strawberries, I'm sorry," Beyond said, knowing that L didn't like blood. It was odd, how opposite L and Beyond were, yet they were best friends. Beyond put his hand in his pocket. "You okay..?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you," L said.

Looking at the clock, Beyond got up suddenly. "It's 7:30... my parents are gonna be home in about half an hour,"

"Oh... do I have to leave?" L asked.

"No, I just wanted you to know. Uhh... you can leave whenever you like." Beyond said.

"Can I stay the night?" L asked. L lived in a foster home, along with 5 other children, but he was much older than the rest - the second-oldest was 10, while L had just turned 16.

"Yeah, sure," Beyond said. "You do know it's a school night, though, right?"

"Yeah," L said. "Oh well, I can just go on your bus, right?"

"'Course," Beyond said. "The bus driver won't care."

"Okay," L said. "Can I use your phone?"

Beyond nodded, grabbing the house phone in his room and giving it to L.

"Thanks," L said, dialing his house number. "Hello? Yeah hey..." He started, "... I'm going to sleep over at a friends house- yes he's a guy... no he's not my- Listen, it's Beyond, he's only my friend..."

Beyond looked at L while he talked on the phone, realizing how much he liked L's eyes. They were such a beautiful deep black. No one just had black eyes. Maybe a dark brown, but L's were just... Plus, he never needed to worry about his makeup smudging, as he didn't wear it, but had natural bags under his eyes. The lucky bastard, Beyond thought.

"... Okay, bye!" L said, hanging up the phone with a bit of extra force.

"What was that about?" Beyond asked, laughing.

"She thinks I'm gonna sleep with you- seeing as she knows that I'm gay..." L said.

"I don't think the way I hugged you in front of her once really helps, does it?" Beyond asked. "Especially the air humping..." he added as an afterthought.

"No, nope it doesn't," L shook his head. "She thinks we're dating," He continued, "But oh well, she never concentrates on me much anyways, seeing as she has three toddlers and a ten year old to deal with."

"Don't worry!" Beyond said, wrapping his arms around L again. "I'll concentrate on you!" He continued to squeeze L, not noticing he was digging his nails into L's arms.

"Ouch, Beyond, your scratching me!" L said, lifting up his sleeve to see red curved dents in his arm.

"Oh, uhh, I-I'm sorry, L," Beyond said. He didn't know why, but Beyond was slightly turned on from seeing the marks on L. Looking away, the red eyed male said. "Is there, uhh, anything I can do to help?"

"No, it's fine," L said, pushing down his sleeve.

"All right..." Beyond said, trying not to think about the marks on L's arms, confused. Beyond was used to getting turned on a lot, it was inevitable in his school if you were bi, seeing as there were a lot of attractive people. But the fact that he was turned on now because L was in pain. That was a new feeling, and Beyond didn't like it.

"Uhh... Beyond? You're being awfully quiet..." L said, looking at the confused expression on Beyond's face.

"Oh!" Beyond said, forcing himself to look happy. "I'm sorry, I just started to stare into space and... well, yeah," Beyond said.

"Okay..." L said.

"Do you, uh, wanna play a game or something?" Beyond asked.

"Sure," L said. "What game?"

"Uhh, an PS3 one..?" Beyond said, picking up two PS3 controllers and turning one the TV opposite from his bed.

"This one?" L said, picking up the game Little Big Planet.

"Okay!" Beyond said. That game was his favourite game, and he made sure only to play it when he was alone or with L. L had his own copy at his house, and he did the same. They weren't sure why, but they kind of just did that. It was the first thing they played together, the first time they hung out at Beyond's house, and it was one of the only games they played.

Of course, Beyond wasn't one to play in silence, and while L did talk occasionally, Beyond just didn't stop.

"No! L! Just go through there!"

"Why?"

"Because! You need to hold onto the cart, because if it moves this bomb's gonna explode!"

"But the ground there is burning."

"It's called jump!" Beyond said, nudging L's arm. After watching L grab onto the cart he was talking about, Beyond grabbed one of the bombs and dragged it down to the cart.

"Uhh, L... What are you doing?" Beyond asked, watching L's sack person changing its face over, and over, and over, and over, and- well, you get the point.

"I never knew you could change your face on this..." L said, making his sack person smile so widely it's tongue flopped out like a dog in the summer.

"Oh, wow, L..." Beyond said, laughing. Grabbing another bomb, he placed it onto the cart and started to push it on the track.

"Beyond! We're gonna fall through that hole!" L said, watching his sack person dangle helplessly as the track went over a hole. He had never done that level before.

"No, we wont, don't worry," Beyond said, pushing the cart.

When L's sack person got back on the ground, he quickly jumped up and landed in the cart.

"L! No!" Beyond shouted, but it was too late. L's sack person had moved the bombs, causing a huge explosion.

Everything on screen went flying in different directions.

L and Beyond looked at each other, and starting to laugh, like they did in the hallway at school.

"Remind me never to take you out on a bomb hunt in real life." Beyond snickered, L laughing as well.

Hearing a door open, Beyond got up, after sending their sack people back to their little cardboard... house?

"That's my parents, I'll go tell them you're here." Beyond said, walking out of his bedroom.

"Hey, Dad, hey Mom," L could hear Beyond saying. "I'm having a friend over for the night, okay?" He asked.

"Sure, Honey, who?" Beyond's mother asked.

"L," Beyond said. "Oh, don't worry Dad, we're not gonna do anything, he's not my boyfriend," Beyond continued.

"All right, Beyond, just don't expect us not to ask if we hear anything," Beyond's father said.

"Yeah, yeah," Beyond said, running up the stairs.

As he got to his door, he heard giggling coming from L.

'He has such a cute laugh, I wish he laughed more...' Beyond thought, smiling. As he walked in, he looked at the giggling L, wanting to know what was up. A small smile was on his face, and a devious shine was in his eyes.

Beyond was confused. Then, he looked at the TV screen to find that...

L had covered Beyond's sack person. With rubber tongues.

"L...?" Beyond asked, seriously confused.

"Oh, hello Beyond," L said, still giggling. He had picked up Beyond's controller and was making the sack person jump up and down, giggling at what the tongues looked like.

Beyond sat down, and took his controller from L. Seeing as how much L was enjoying these rubber tongues, he got an idea. "L, hand me the controller?"

"Okay..." L said, who had calmed down.

Quickly, Beyond covered L's sack person in rubber tongues as well.

"There ya go," Beyond said, handing his controller to L, who of course started to giggle again. "Thanks, Beyond," L said, making his person jump up an down.

"Can we do a level like this?" Beyond asked suddenly.

"Okay," L said, making his sack person spin in circles.

After going through another level, lots of confusion because of the tongues, L and Beyond turned off the PS3 to go eat some dinner.

"I don't think you're supposed to eat dinner at 9 PM," L said, as they looked through Beyond's kitchen.

"Ah well," Beyond shrugged. He grabbed a jar of jam and some cheesecake out of the fridge.

"You're allowed to eat that for supper?" L asked.

"No," Beyond laughed. He brought up the food to his room, giving the strawberry cheesecake to L. "I always keep a cake of some sort for you in there, 'cause I know you love it."

"Thank you..." L said, less than a little surprised.

After eating dinner, and playing more Little Big Planet, L noticed that Beyond was yawning a lot.

"Do you want to go to bed now...?" L asked. "It's 11 o'clock..."

"Okay," Beyond said. "Uhh, do you want to borrow some PJs?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," L said stripping down to his boxers.

Beyond shrugged and did the same, grabbing a sweater and slipping into it.

"What's with the sweater?" L asked.

"Oh, nothing, I-I just get cold while sleeping," Beyond said, a bit too quickly. L knew he was lying, but didn't say anything.

Getting into his bed, Beyond motioned for L to join him. "You don't have to sleep on the floor, stupid, I have a double bed."

"Oh, okay," L said, getting under the covers.

While L was up for a while, his insomnia keeping him up, Beyond was out like a light.

He must've had a long day, L thought, looking at Beyond. Oh, he's cute when he sleeps.

L blushed at this thought. Getting fully under the covers, he looked out the window, when he noticed that Beyond had started to move in his sleep.

"Huh?" L asked, feeling somebody pushing into his back.

"Warmmmh..." Beyond moaned. "..c'mere..." He said, a sort of annoyed look on his sleeping face appeared.

"I didn't know you talked in your sleep," L said quietly in an amused tone, looking at Beyond over his shoulder.

"Ssshuddup," Beyond mumbled. "Ngh... warmmhh...warm... me.." he moaned.

Beyond faced made a satisfied sound, wrapping his arms around L.

They sat in silence for a while, L awake and Beyond asleep, until Beyond started to squirm. He seemed to be uncomfortable in the same position all night.

"Warm," Beyond stated, getting closer to L again. This time, L had his arms around Beyond, who had curled up into a ball.

Suddenly, Beyond opened his eyes, wide awake. "Uhh... L?" he said, looking up, "W-what are we doing?"

"Oh, uh... you started to hug me and wouldn't pull away... said I was warm." L said.

"I did?... I didn't know I talked in my sleep... what did I say?" Beyond said suddenly, fully awake now.

"Nothing really, just... basic sleep talk." L said.

"Oh okay... do you... uhh... mind?" Beyond asked.

"No..." L said.

"Okay. Goodnight then." Beyond said, snuggling up against L and falling asleep again.

L blushed. It wasn't like Beyond wasn't attractive, not at all, and he was squished up against L... L was starting to feel odd, to put it lightly. But... it wasn't a _bad_ odd...

At about five-thirty in the morning, Beyond woke up, fully rested. He was still in the same position as before, but L was now asleep.

Smiling, Beyond slowly sat up, happy when he realized that he didn't wake L, and just looked at him for a bit. He's adorable sleeping... Beyond thought. Too bad he rarely does. L really needs to learn what's good for him more often.

Slowly getting up, as Beyond knew how easy it was for insomniacs to wake up, Beyond tip-toed over to the bathroom connected to his room. He needed to put on his makeup again, and he needed to piss. Badly.

After taking care of his business, and his eyes lined with makeup, Beyond looked at the clock.

6:13. I think I need to get L up now.

Beyond slowly walked over to his bed, and, carefully, placed a knee on each side of L's thighs, and placed his hands on each side of L's elbows. "L," Beyond whispered quietly, but got no answer. "L..." He said again, a bit louder, but still, no reply. Knowing that his parents were up, based on the sounds from the kitchen, Beyond knew it didn't matter how loud he was.

"L!" Beyond shouted, letting his arms and legs collapse, falling on top of L, his head on L's chest.

L got up right away. "Ah! Beyond?"

"Wakey time~" Beyond said in a sing-song voice.

L started to squirm, but stopped, feeling the same odd feeling as before.

"I'll get off," Beyond laughed, getting up, partially because L wanted him to, but also partially because he noticed that L was getting turned on and didn't want to embarrass him. After dating as many people as Beyond had, you're able to tell.

"T-thanks," L stuttered, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Uhh... Do you have any coffee?" L asked, tired.

"Oh, yeah," Beyond said. "I'll go get some." He got up and started to walk out the door, when-

"Uhh, Beyond...don't you need pants?" L asked.

Beyond paused to look at L, shrugged, and said "Nahh," before walking out the door to go make some coffee.

When Beyond left the room, L blushed. Beyond was really open about basically everything, and L wasn't embarrassed, but more surprised. Beyond was really bottled up at school mostly (except for hugging L), and while L had slept over here a lot, he never really thought about it, as usually Beyond made the coffee before he woke up L.

One thing he knew about Beyond, however, was that he never showed anyone what he looked like without makeup. His parents were probably the only people who knew what he looked like without it. Beyond had even worn it to bed. it was odd, though once L asked Beyond why he did this, and he said-

"I'll only show my natural face to someone I'll truly love." And that was it. They never talked about it after that.

Beyond walked back in his room with two cups of coffee and a huge bowl of sugar cubes- two huge bowls actually.

"I didn't know how much sugar you took, so I got each of us a bowl. I hope that's good?" Beyond said sheepishly.

"Thats great, actually," L said, perking up. "I love sugar cubes!"

Beyond and L sat on the bed in their odd crouched ways, and began to add sugar to their cups. They both laughed when they realized they had made identical cups wit the exact same amount of sugar and, after drinking and eating the extra sugar cubes, got up and got ready for school.

"Uhh, L?" Beyond asked. "Do you need to borrow some clothes?"

"Maybe just a shirt," L said. He started to sift though Beyond's closet, when he noticed it was filled with blood red, black and white. Pulling out some things he thought looked good, but realizing he didn't like them, Beyond walked over to help L find a shirt.

"How about this one?" Beyond asked, holding up a stripped black and white shirt.

"Uhh...whats the red spots on the sleeves?" l asked. They were blood red...

"Oh, just design..." Beyond said quickly. "Try it on!" he said, shoving the shirt at L.

"Okay, okay," L said, putting on the tight-fitting shirt.

"Looks nice," Beyond said. "You should wear tighter shirts, more- No, L, those jeans don't look nice."

L had begun to pull on his really baggy jeans when Beyond stopped him. If there was one thing Beyond liked (other than jam, of course), it was his closet, and he hated it when things didn't look nice together. Looking through his jeans, Beyond pulled out a pair of black straight leg jeans and gave them to L. "Those would look better," Beyond said.

"Okay, I'll try..." L said, but he was having a bit of trouble pulling them on, as he was used to wearing loose pants.

"C'mon L, you're like, the same size as me, you can get them on." Beyond said, poking L.

"Beyond, your nails are sharp...stop jabbing them into me..." L said. "It hurts."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Beyond said, confused again as he was turned on by this.

No! Beyond though. An L in pain isn't good!

Shaking his head, he looked over to L, who was still having trouble getting his jeans on.

"C'mon, L" Beyond said, reaching down to help get L's foot through. After he did that, he helped with the other foot.

"Thank you, Beyond," L said, blushing slightly. Now that he could stand properly, it was easier to get the jeans on.

"Be glad I didn't give you any skinny jeans," Beyond laughed.

After they were fully clothed, and Beyond had complimented L saying he looked good in tight clothing, which made L blush, they realized they still had half an hour. Beyond sat on his bed while L looked at Beyond's desk, looking at all of the CDs Beyond had.

"You have a lot of CDs," L said, looking at the neatly organized pile. One CD case was on top of the stereo.

"Thanks," Beyond said. "I like my music."

L picked up the CD case which was on the stereo. "This has some creepy album art," he stated, showing it to Beyond.

"I like creepy things, I guess." Beyond shrugged. "Listen to them, just hit play on the stereo."

"Okay," L said, hitting play. The song playing was interesting, talking about things like shattered glass and how pretty death was. It was also half screaming. "You like screamo?" L asked.

"Yeah," Beyond said. "It's pretty interesting, anybody who can screamo sing has talent. Listen to the songs, it's a good CD," Beyond motioned for L to sit down next to him.

After listening to what seemed just a few songs, L and Beyond realized that the bus was going to come in five minuets, so they both rushed to get ready, L was glad he had brought his school bag with him yesterday. Also, neither of them got homework, which was also a blessing.

"C'mon L!" Beyond said, rushing out the door. "We're gonna be late!"

Rushing out the door, L and Beyond ran down the street to the mailbox at the end, making it not five seconds before the bus came around the corner.

"Hey, Beyond?" L said, before they got on the bus.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the clothes."

"Oh, uh, no problem, L," Beyond said, before turing and going up the steps of the bus.

**So, how'd you like it? ^^ I may continue it, I may not. It all depends on if I get any inspiration for it. ^^ Review, please! :D**


End file.
